


Ice Crystal Heart

by vamprav



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels are Dicks, Antagonist Raphael, Chuck is God, Creature Sam, Crowley (Good Omens) is Crowley (Supernatural), Crowley is a Fallen Angel, F/M, God's A+ Parenting, Good Lucifer, Hurt Michael, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lucifer Not Being an Asshole, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, No Apocalypse, Nymphs & Dryads, Season/Series 04, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Morgan took in a hunter turned forest nymph she did not expect to be pulled into stopping the apocalypse. Then again she hadn't expected  the other nymph to be Sam Winchester, the first to inherited the power in his blood in over two centuries, or for his brother to be the righteous man that's just recently been pulled out of hell.<br/>Why was this her life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: There is a Hunter in my Guestroom

            It was just around midnight and Morgan was trying to clear the jogging path after the frankly massive temper tantrum Jordan had thrown. In all fairness it wasn’t entirely his fault, some jogger had decided it was an amazing idea to litter and rip branches off trees.

            Jordan was a tree nymph with a temper and things had gone slightly out of hand. Luckily, he hadn’t killed her but she was in the hospital and the jogging path was wrecked.

            Morgan stared down at the flattened blueberry bush covered in blood and rubbed at her temples with a sigh. She was seriously starting to regret her decision to move to a supernaturally friendly area. It was nice not having to hide, don’t get her wrong, but dealing with other creatures – some of whom didn’t care about exposing themselves to hunters – was so frustrating that it made her want to tare her hair out at times. Now was one of those times when it was most definitely appealing.

            “I am taking an ice bath as soon as I get home.” She muttered to herself. “I mean how do you get blood that far up in a tree? Seriously, it was freaking thirty feet up,” Morgan continued as she started to clean up the berry bush, “and was it really nessisary to wake the wendigo up. If Kyle hadn’t been taking an afternoon run I don’t know what would happened but it wouldn’t have been-“ Morgan rounded a bend in the trail and froze in place.

            There was a mountain of a man lying, unconscious in the center of the path. His hair was long, brown, and floppy in a way that made him look like an overgrown puppy, it was adorable. The large machete lying in his loose fingered hand however was not.

            Morgan face palmed and made an utterly exasperated sound. Whomever had attracted the attention of a hunter was going to die, or was already dead. Now Morgan had to deal with the mess left behind.

            Why was this her life?

            It took twenty minutes to get the hunter back to Morgan’s car and half an hour for Morgan to get the both of them back to her house. It was a small house with two bedrooms and a bathroom, but the backyard was big and Morgan lived by herself so she didn’t see it as a lose. She set the kid up in the guestroom and left him to sleep.

            He was an utter wreck. The dark circles under his eyes showed this was probably the first real sleep he’d had in weeks and he was covered in half healed injuries. But what really sold her on leaving him there was the fact that he was a tree nymph – a young one – who hadn’t communed with the forest in a very long time.

            Morgan went to go make herbal tea – which would hopefully help – and to call a friend for info.

            _“Hello.”_ A voice said after the phone rang a second time.

            “Hi, Lawrence.” Morgan sighed into the phone. “The path’s cleared and I have an unconscious, possibly newly inherited tree nymph in my guest bed.”

            _“Huh. What’s he look like?”_ Lawrence asked.

            “Early twenties, brown hair, six-foot-four and built like an old school fist fighter.”

            _“Damn girl… you’ve got a looker there.”_

            “Lawrence, focus!” Morgan shouted into the phone. “Whoever he is, he hasn’t slept in weeks and he’s been raised as a hunter. Something has gone seriously wrong here!”

            _“A hunter!”_ Lawrence exclaimed. _“Here? What could have attracted attention?!”_

            “Looks like a vamp. He had a machete with him.” Morgan said as she took the kettle off the burner and placed it on the counter while she reached for her teapot and the herbs. “Is he one of yours?”

            _“No.”_ Lawrence said. _“All my people have green or flower colored hair… He a carrier?”_

            “I didn’t check.” Morgan said frostily and hung up. She put three scoops of her tea blend into the teapot and poured in the hot water from the kettle. She stured the tea nine times, tapped the spoon in the rim three times, and then blew over the teapot once before putting the lid back on.

            Morgan grabbed a mug from the cabinet and a small strainer from the drawer to her left. She put the strainer on top of the mug and poured the tea into the mug. There was a shout from the other room just as Morgan put the teapot down.

            The black haired woman picked the mug up and walked to the guest room where her guest sat bolt upright staring at the door wide eyed. “You know you’re really lucky the wendigo didn’t find you before I did.” She said as she approached the bed.

            “Who are you?” The wood nymph asked as Morgan handed him the mug.

            “I could ask you the same thing.” She said and crossed her arms. “And what clan are you from, Lawrence doesn’t have any brown haired nymphs in his.”

            The man – boy really, he couldn’t be a day over five decades – blinked at her. “Clan?” He asked.

            Morgan face-palmed. “Seriously, parents these days!” She said and then looked at the brunette. “You know, I met a witch last week – natural born, not demon turned – who didn’t even know magic existed until she set her mother’s dress on fire by accident at the ripe old age of ten! The local rugaru didn’t know he was one because when his dad found out his mom was pregnant he bailed!”

            The man on the bed blinked at her. Morgan just heaved a sigh. “Morgan Wilson, ice nymph, and on call clean-up for the local Creature Control. You, my friend, are a tree nymph. Now, what’s your name?” She asked tiredly.

            “Sam, Sam Winchester.” The boy in the bed said.

            Morgan blinked rapidly. “Winchester… Ah, that is a very old bloodline. The other nymphs thought the creature blood in that line was too diluted to produce a nymph.” She whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 1: Phone Calls to Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan meets Sam's family, gets some panicked phone calls, and tells an angel a story.

Morgan opened her door wearing only a robe and a frown. She took one look at the people on her porch and turned to yell into the house.

“Sammy, there’s a ken doll and a grumpy bear here for you! If you’ve broken some poor girl’s heart I am not defending her from her family!” She called.

“Morgan,” Sam said as he walked from the kitchen to the living room, “how many times have I told you to put on clothes-

He froze in the middle of the living room and stared. The men in the doorway stared back. Sam Winchester had changed quite a bit since the last time they had seen him.

Sam was still impossibly tall and muscular but his hair had streaks of green and had lengthened to fall over his shoulders in a wave of mint chocolate. He was also shirtless and wearing jeans. The anti-possession tattoo on his chest was on proud display but it was different, now there were complicated vines wrapped around it and one detached from the bundle to wrap around Sam’s right arm.

“Dean.” He breathed out and he sounded different, like his voice had an undercurrent it hadn’t had before. “You’re alive?!”

Suddenly Dean’s arms were full of ecstatic baby brother and he almost fell over in slight shock. He had expected Sam to try and kill him, thinking he was a shape shifter or a demon.

“Sam, stop being a massive puppy and introduce me to your family. The ken doll needs to breathe.” Morgan said dryly.

Sam whined and let go of Dean, holding the older man at arm’s length and smiled happily. “Dean, Bobby, this is Morgan. Morgan, this is my brother Dean and our friend Bobby Singer.” Sam said and turned his head to look at Morgan.

Morgan rolled her eyes at Sam. “Glad to meet you.” She said with a small smile. “It’s nice to see you alive, Dean Winchester, but I would like to know how you are no longer in Hell. And, Sam, your food’s burning.”

Sam’s eyes widened and he dashed back into the kitchen, cursing to himself. Dean and Bobby had gone stiff with suspicion of the blue eyed beauty. Morgan just rolled her eyes at him.

“Oh, don’t worry. I won’t hurt either of you or Sam. My kind is relatively peaceful.” She said. “Besides he’s been living here for three months, I would have done something by now. Come in, we’re just about to have breakfast.”

So that was how the Winchesters and Bobby ended up having breakfast with an ice nymph. “How’s Lawrence doing?” Sam asked to break the silence.

“Better. His leg’s still broken and I doubt he’ll have any more children but he no longer needs an oxygen tank.” Morgan said nonchalantly.

“Good. He was relatively nice and the beta leader is an ass.” Sam told her. “You didn’t have to be so hard on her.”

Morgan snorted. “He shouldn’t have tried to kidnap you then.” She muttered. Dean stiffened in his seat.

Sam rolled his eyes. “He wouldn’t have been able to do anything to me.” He said.

“Yes, well. He should know that I don’t stand for how carriers are treated by now.” Morgan snapped. “You aren’t cattle or slaves.”

San just sighed as Dean leaned forward. “Who is this Lawrence and what does he want with my brother?” The green eyed man snapped.

Morgan raised her eyebrow at him. “He’s the leader of the local forest nymphs. Sammy here is a first generation nymph, he’s what’s called a carrier. Most other nymphs see them as breeding stock since they are an injection of new blood into old bloodlines. It’s annoying and repulsing and what is that on your arm?” Morgan asked mid-rant.

Dean blinked and looked down at his left shoulder. His sleeve had rolled up to reveal the bottom part of the handprint that was burned into the flesh there. “A handprint. It showed up when I dug myself out of my grave.” Dean said.

“Hmm. Well, Deany-boy,” Morgan said as she stood, “there are only two things that can make that sort of mark.”

She walked to the sink and grabbed one of the shot glass from the wooden rack next to it. She quickly filled it and dropped a small sprig of the plant above the sink into it. Then walked back to the table.  
“Spit.” Morgan told Dean as she held the shot glass out.

Dean complied with surprisingly little resistance. When he did the nymph yanked up his sleeve and splashed the concoction in the shot glass onto Dean’s handprint. There was no hiss of pain and the flinch Dean produced was rather anti-climactic…

Until the center of the handprint glowed a brilliant blue white that got steadily brighter for a few seconds and then winked out of existence. Morgan grinned as the three hunters stared at Dean’s shoulder.

“Congratulations. You’ve been touched by an angel.” She said in the sweetest, most sarcastic tone Sam had ever heard.

“Angels aren’t real.” Dean snapped.

“Yes, they are.” Morgan said sweetly. “I was best friends with three of them back in the day.”

“How old are you?” Sam asked curiously.

Morgan smiled at him tenderly. “Oh, Sammy, you never ask a woman her age… But I reached maturity before Lucifer fell. I’ve met angels before, when they didn’t need vessels to stay on Earth. They left after the Fall, looks like they’re coming back.” She said, smile turning slightly bitter. “I’d suggest going to see a psychic to figure out their name if you want to summon them, otherwise just wait they’ll show up eventually.”

Bobby sighed. “I’ll call Pamela.” He muttered.

“You can leave when you’ve finished breakfast, if you want.” Morgan said. “And, Sam, if something goes wrong tell me.”

 

Bring

“Hello, Morgan, here.”

“Hi, Mor’. The angel who raised Dean is called Castiel. Got anything on him?”

“Um, Castiel, Castiel… He’s the angel of Thursday I believe and he’s relatively young, born just before the Fall.”

“Thanks”

Click

 

Bring

“Hey, Sam.”

“Ghosts. Aggressive ones. People we’ve failed.”

“Hey, Dean. Have Bobby look up the witnesses.”

“Thanks”

Click

 

Bring

“Dean. It’s midnight, what do you need?”

“They’re trying to raise the devil.”

“… I can work with that. Just keep doing what you’re doing I’ll handle the rest. I have a few favors to call in.”

“Thanks.”

“And, Dean –“

“Yes.”

“Get some sleep.”

Click

 

Bring

“Who is it?”

“Sam. Do you remember that shifter you told me about, the one you told me to stay away from?”

“Saaaam, why are you asking me this?”

“Heee’s in town.”

“Samuel Winchester?”

“It’s not my fault! We thought it was a vampire!”

“Get out of their!”

“I can’t, he’s killing people!”

“…Fine.”

Click

 

Bring

“Yes?”

“Hey, um, Morgan.”

“Dean, what’s wrong?”

“The-there’s some sort of fear ghost. I-I’m gonna die”

“Hey, Dean, calm down. I’m going to tell you a story, okay.”

“Okay.”

“Alright. I was five years old when I met my first angel. Of course, I didn’t know he was an angel at the time, I just thought he was a nymph. Of course I was at that impressionable age when you think everyone is exactly the same as your family. I was playing at being queen of the riverbed near our house, so when this adult nymph pops up in the middle of my kingdom my scrawny self takes offence… Go ahead, ask what I did.”

“What did you do?”

“I kicked him in the shin.”

“Really?"

“Yeah. So there I was, a little white haired, ice eyed five year old hands on hips, glaring at an angle as he hopped around on one foot. I told him in no uncertain terms that his insubordination would not be tolerated and he stopped to stare at me. He asked what I meant and I told him I was queen of the river and he hadn’t asked permission to be there. He chuckled and told me his name was the Archangel Gabriel.”

“An actual archangel?”

“Yup. Now please remember that I was five and we didn’t really have last names back then. And since I was five I decided to give myself a title like the angel had. So, I told him I was Morgan Angelfriend. He of course asked what angel I was friends with and I told him it was him. And that’s how I became friends with an angel.”

“…”

“Dean?”

“…”

“Dean! Don’t you dare quit on me now! I am not dealing with Sammy consumed by grief again! He was a wreck! The only thing keeping him alive was pure stubbornness – on both our parts – and the promise of us avenging you! It took a month to get him out of the house! And after that another week to have him actually talk to some of the creatures in my area! You are not dying on us! Do you hear me?! I have never seen such a strong reaction to someone’s death in anyone who wasn’t mourning the death of their mate!”

“Morgan.”

“I cannot deal with a sobbing Sammy again!”

“Morgan.”

“It’s like watching a kicked puppy sit in the rain!”

“MORGAN! I’m fine! They must have got the ghost!”

“…Good. Bye, Dean.”

“Bye.”

Click

 

Bring

“I’m in the bath, make it quick.”

“Samhain. Someone is trying to raise Samhain.”

“Two siblings. A sister and brother pair. The boy will look older. They’ll try trickery. The oldest trick is trying to sacrifice one of themselves.”

“Thank you, Morgan. You are a lot more helpful than the angels in the-“

“Goodbye, Dean.”

Click

 

Morgan sighed and tossed her cellphone onto her towel. She yawned and settled further down into her ice bath.

_**“I’ve raised the sun, I’ve shined the stars. I’ve held your hope and your joy.”**_ The ice nymph sang softly in Enochian. _**“My heart of ice has held the light, and reflects its beauty so fine. But, my bright heart was sliced in two by the swipe of a huntsman’s sword. And now I wonder across the world waiting for my light to return. For he will break his cage in two and return with the fall of the** night.”_

“How do you know Enochian?” A voice asked.

Morgan sat bolt upright, grabbing for her silver bracelet on her towel. Then she froze and stared at the angel standing next to her sink.

“I assume you are Castiel.” She said.

Castiel stared at her owlishly. “I was not aware humans knew how to speak Enochian.” He said.

Morgan sighed, unplugged her tub, and climbed out of her bath. Angels couldn’t give two shits about nudity. “You know, I’m really starting to hate the higher ups in Heaven.” She said as she grabbed her towel to dry off. “You really need to know things they won’t tell you. It’s really annoying, especially when the angels are so young.”

Morgan snatched her robe up and put it on, dropping her bracelet and phone into her pocket in the process. Then, she pushed past the slightly dumbfounded angel so she could walk down the hall to her kitchen. “I mean, really! Withholding information from your subordinates just for the pleasure of watching them flounder is not okay! That’s what happened with the werewolf packs and where are they now!? Dead!” She continued as she grabbed an unwrapped chocolate bar from the counter and snapped it in half.

Morgan handed part of the chocolate to the angel fallowing her and plopped down into a chair. “Alright, what do you need to know?” She asked.

“What are your intentions towards the Winchesters?” Castiel asked.

“Oh, honey, I don’t like ‘em human and Sammy’s like my son. So don’t worry.” Morgan said.

Castiel frowned from where he stood and cocked his head. “What are you implying?” He asked.

Morgan rolled her eyes. “Eat your chocolate, Castiel.” She said and waited for the angel to take a bite before continuing. “You pulled Dean out of Hell and Marked him. It wouldn’t have taken more than a few seconds to heal his original body and returned him to it, that doesn’t leave a mark, but you went the other route. You built his body from the ground up, atom by atom and kept his soul in your grace until you were absolutely sure that his body was perfect. That takes hours, if not days, and it leaves a Mark. I’m surprised he didn’t come out of that as a nephilim.” She paused as Castiel almost choked on his chocolate. “Besides, Sammy’s too powerful to have any less than two mates and I’m pretty sure Dean is one of them.”

“What do you mean by mates?” Castiel asked.

“Oh, right. You don’t know.” Morgan said with a nod. “Sammy’s a tree nymph, and I’m an ice nymph.”

Castiel blinked rapidly. “I thought the ice nymphs were all slaughtered before the Fall.”

Morgan gave a bitter little laugh. “Not all of them. I’m the last one.” She remarked and caressed her pocket. “And I’ve had a few close calls in the past couple thousand years. Now tell me, Fledgling, are you going to pursue the Winchesters?”

“I-I-I can’t…” Castiel paused to look at his hands forlornly. “Angels are not allowed to consort with humans. I would be breaking multiple rules and likely be disciplined for my actions-“

Morgan snorted. “Take it up with Michael then. From what I’ve heard he can’t be that much of an assbutt. Besides that rule isn’t meant for this type of situation.” She scoffed.

Castiel’s eyes widened and the nymph was suddenly reminded how young he was. In angel terms he was just barley old enough to be of drinking age, most angels born after or just before the Fall were. “What was the rule intended for?” He asked.

Morgan gave a sad smile. “To stop another Fall. Stop the angels from getting attached and you stop the destruction of millions for the pain of a few.” She said and took a large bite of her chocolate.  
“Is that how the Fall happened?” Castiel asked.

Morgan looked at him in disbelief. Why wasn’t Heaven telling its fledglings about their history? “Well, it didn’t happen exactly like that. I know the story of how it happened if you want to hear it.” She said.  
Castiel nodded with enthusiasm in his eyes. It made Morgan snort in amusement, Gabriel and that hatchling that had always fallowed him around were the exact same way.

“Well, there once lived a girl with three sisters and a brother. They were traders and traveled quite a lot. This girl was the eldest of all her siblings but she looked like the youngest because an Archangel had granted her eternal youth and life as long as creation lasted. One day they came across a crossroad guarded by bandits. The girl’s brother asked them for permission to pass but the bandits said they wanted payment. When one sister said they had no money the bandits hiding nearby ambushed them and the little family was captured.” Morgan took a deep breath and let it out in a long puff. “That night the girl watched as all her sisters were raped and murdered and as her brother was hung. Then, they grabbed the girl. They told her they had gotten a little extra insurance for her. They had an angel blade.”

Castiel gasped in horror.

“Yes, well, they threw her to the ground and stabbed her in the stomach. She called for the Healer who didn’t care. They stabbed her again. She called for the Messenger who could not hear for he was telling Mary she was pregnant. They stabbed her again. She called for the General but he was in an audience with God and could not answer. They stabbed her a fourth time and she finally called for the Sun. The Bandits’ fifth strike never fell. The Sun tore them apart and massacred all the towns in at least a ten mile radius. He thought she was dead, you see. God decided he wasn’t going to have it and ordered Michael to chain him until a cage that could only be unlocked by the breaking of 66 reality seals and the lifeblood of one of the humans he had changed rather than killed.” Morgan said.

Castiel blinked slowly. “Why didn’t they just tell us?” He asked in slight puzzlement.

“How am I supposed to know? I’m not heaven. Besides it probably has something to do with Zaharia. He was always a bit of an assbutt back in the day.” Morgan muttered, then her phone rang. She checked the ID and answered it with a hum.

“Morgan, my dear. Crowley says that an angel showed up in your house. Do we need to come rescue you?” A voice asked from the other end.

“Azzy, I’m fine. It’s just a fledgling and he’s the Winchester’s Guardian, he won’t hurt me.” Morgan replied nonchalantly.

“Alright, darling, just remember to call if you need help.” Aziraphale said.

“I know. I’ll call Loki, Crowley, or you if I need help.” The nymph said with a roll of her eyes.


	3. Chapter 2: Hell Hath no Fury like an Angry Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan gets into a cat fight, protects an angel, and is pissed about Dean's sleeping habits.

It had not been a good day.

            Morgan had woken up at five o’clock in the morning by a slightly histerical Sammy. Apparantly that had led to the revelation that Dean had slept with an angel, Annael to be persice. Which made Morgan cringe internally.

Then, she’d flown to Bobby’s house to find that Anna had fallen for the sake of _emotions_ , which she already had.

Next, she’d gotten called an Ice Queen by the angel and they had a knock down, drag out, gloves off bitch fight. And, finally, Uriel had shown up, wearing Anael’s grace around his neck like a trophy.

Which, no.

Just, just just. No!

So yeah. Not a good day.

“Why are you here, Winter Witch?” Uriel sneered.

Morgan scoffed. “Really, Winter Witch, how utterly unimaginative. I’ve got a name, you know it and I’ve heard worst insults. Besides I’m not interfering in your affairs, I’m only here because Sam was having a mental break down.” She said hand going to rub her braclet as she edged as she edged in front of Dean and Anna. She may not like the fallen angel but she wasn’t about to let her die.

“Then, get out of the way. We are here to kill the traitor.” Uriel stated.

There was a pause and then Morgan started laughing. Everyone stare at her. “R-really! Oh my goodness, that’s too good! You’ve got to be kidding me, all she did was fall! Angels have done worst and got a slap on the wrist! Gadriel, Oriel, and Camiel, to name a few!” She chuckled.

Uriel growled and Castiel took a step back, frowning in confusion. “Get out of the way! We have orders!”

Morgan’s face went blank and hen her lips pulled back into a snarl as frost began to spread over her cloths. “O’de’s!” She growled in a voice like the movement of a glacier. Her voice held an accent no man had heard for over two thousand years. “O’de’s fum whom! Miheal wool’ ha’ neve’ o’de’d suheng lih thi’! New lihan do me!” Then she slipped into Enochian. **_“We can do this the easy way or the hard way! You two can turn around, put Annael’s grace back where it came from, and leave the Winchesters to deal with the fallen! Or you can launch yourself at me blade out and I’ll call for the angel of the eastern gate! Deside!”_**

“No!” Annael yelled. “I want me grace back!”

 ** _“You lost the right to your grace the moment you sacrificed your grace to the Earth! Returning it would break a reality seal! And while I wouldn’t mind Lucifer taking idiots like you down a peg, he’ll try and massacre the humans! I can not let that happen again! My absence caused it last time! I will not allow him massacre an entire species just because I wasn’t with him when he woke up!”_** Morgan snapped as she whirled to face Annael. **_“Besides, if too many seals break reality collapses and Changers get out!”_**

“Get out of the way!”

“Uriel, I do not think this is a good idea.”

“I want my grace!”

**_“You’re not getting it!”_ **

“Castiel, get out of my way!”

“Uriel, we-erk!”

Morgan whirled around glamour shattering to reveal snow white hair and glacier blue eyes. Her face was twisted in rage when she Uriel hoisting Castiel in to the air by his throat.

 ** _“Threaten a fledgling why don’t you! Aziraphale! Crawly! Get your asses over here!”_** She growled in an almost subaudible tone.

“You don’t have to yell, my dear. Now tell me, why are you speaking Enochian?” A smooth, gently calm voice asked.

“It’s the fastest way to contact us, angel. Besides that knuckle head over there pissed her off enough to call us.” Another more serpentine voice stated.

All the color drained from Uriel’s face as two different figures approached the brother’s, Anna, and Morgan from behind. The shorter of the two was a man who looked like a librarian with his sweater vest and tousled blonde hair. While the taller looked like a buissness man – all be it a dirty one – with his expensive suit and snake skinned shoes.

 ** _“He threatened a fledgling!”_** Morgan snapped. **_“Besides that, this nitwit tore out her grace and now she wants it back!”_** She gestured to Anna.

The librarian was suddenly on the other end of the barn holding Uriel up by the throat and the business man had Castiel next to Morgan in the next instinct. “You should have called Loki. Reality seals aren’t our specialty. Angel, did you remember to call the kid?” he asked and lesurely strolled over to Uriel and the librarian.

“Of course, Crowley, my dear. Adam should locate the new anti-christ in a few days.” Aziraphale said.

 ** _“Loki’s still working out a few kinks in the plan. I’m not calling him until he calls me.”_** Morgan explained tiredly. Then she switched to English. “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I promised Sam I’d take him to Cammy’s Club. Come on, Sam.” She said and turned to leave.

Sam blinked and grinned wryly. “Alright, Mor’.” He said and started to follow her out.

“Wait! What about Anna?” Dean called after them.

Sam stiffened and made a little pained noise, face contorting in pain before he tamped the expression down. Morgan turned to face the older Winchester brother, face a mask of sweetness as she ran a hand through her hair to reinstate the glamour that had fallen. “Oh, right.” She said and then glanced at the sky. “Micheal, Uriel tried to kill one of the Honorable Fallen.” She looked back at Dean smiling with all her teeth, the expression stopped just short of a snarl. “Happy now?”

“Morgan-“ Aziraphale started with a sigh.

Morgan’s head snapped around and she glared at the angel. **_“He had intimate relations with Annael while he was_ Marked. _Sammy is his mate and Castiel may be as well, but he slept with another angel while he was_ Marked. _A human partner I can forgive, an angel – even a fallen one – I cannot.”_** Morgan growled and whirled back towards the door. “Come on, Sammy, we both need a break.”


End file.
